


A Collection of Drabbles

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short drabbles that I have written over the past few months (mostly Benslie, one April x Andy). Some are fluff, some are angst. Enjoy ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poems

Ben Wyatt needed poetry in his life, because things only made sense when they didn’t make sense at all. 

First stanza.

Leslie Knope - the woman, the words - glided across a page so effortlessly. She was a mess and she was beautiful, the kind that turned your heart into a tunnel. And although her prose flowed from his mouth with ease, she was blonde and bold and not at all his type. 

Second stanza.

Perhaps that was why he was losing sleep; her lines didn’t rhyme and every letter of her was a metaphor, a simile, alliteration. But he was starting to understand her literary devices, the meaning behind each smile. She was blonde and she was bold, and she was definitely his type.

Third stanza. 

Leslie Knope was his poem.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Wyatt is her home.

She hadn’t wanted to drive to his house. She wished she was strong enough to stay away, but she was too cold and he was the only one that could make her warm.

He was angry that he was opening his front door at two in the morning. He was sad when he saw it was her. She didn’t even bother with small talk.

“I just think that if we try really hard, we can make this work. We can still be friends.”

“I think you should just go home, Leslie.”

But how could she? Home wasn’t a place anymore; home was him. He was the only way she felt safe, the only way she felt comfortable. She’d given him all of her furniture and cutlery, hung curtains on his arms.

Without him, she had nowhere to sleep.


	3. Blankets and Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is scared of thunderstorms, but Leslie's life turns into one without him

Ben used to find every blanket in the house when it rained. He’d run through each room, throwing them towards the couch until she was buried. When he was convinced he’d found them all, he’d burrow under them to find her.

“This is the only way we’ll be safe from the storm.”

Leslie would nod along, more than happy to spend the night in their little blanket bubble. Whenever the walls shook from thunder, he’d tighten his hold around her middle. Leslie wasn’t frightened of the shouting sky, but she got the feeling Ben was.

She used to draw patterns along his forearm until the room stopped flashing.

But tonight the ground was shaking and the air was full of bullets, and her skin was bare. She had goose bumps where knitted blankets had once been. Warmth did not belong to her tonight.

The shakes of thunder ran through her, pulsing into every limb. She could feel it in her fingertips, longing for his touch. The lightning reminded her dark room that he wasn’t there.

She stumbled outside and breathed into the pouring rain. She let the wind wrap around her, a blanket of sorts. She had become accustomed to this weather.

Her life was a storm without him.


	4. Words in the Sky

If Ben Wyatt could put words in the sky, he’d write her name. In cursive, and a fountain pen because she deserved so much more than a ball-point. The letters would brighten the world more than every star combined; the curves would sparkle and glisten and light up every dark crevice. 

The words, ‘Leslie Knope’ were his sunshine, and the woman behind them kept him just as warm.


	5. The Weight of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April needs a hug from Andy to escape her darkness and demons

April fell into him; their embrace was a sigh and a breath and a movement. It gave her air and suddenly the world was a little bit lighter, her weight wasn’t falling into the ground anymore. 

He’d been out late helping Leslie, and she’d been at home drowning her thoughts in The Smiths. But no amount of water in her bath, or repeats of ‘I Know It’s Over’ could soothe these demons. 

She needed to get out of her head and into his arms.

He pulled her onto the couch and curled her into his lap, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

She tried to visualize what is was that was hurting her, to put it into words, to make it a solid. But the liquid in her brain wasn’t making any sense; it was just making her swim. 

“Can you sing me a song?” 

Andy nodded, running his fingers through her hair. He started singing, softly, and the words filled the room, pushing the monsters and darkness away. The lyrics were just about what he’d had for lunch - a hamburger and some pop tarts - but she started to feel safe again. 

She let his voice close her eyes and water her veins.


End file.
